Hana Kimi Ga Ireba!
by HKGI
Summary: Mendol meets Hana Kimi. Follow the adventures of two girls, set to transfer to St. Blossoms have to disguise themselves as boys and attend an all boys' boarding school in Japan to hide from the yakuza. Friendship, love, and drama. Welcome to Osaka High!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This story will be eventually written from 4 point of views. Jessie/Michiyo's, Kim/Ayumu's, Nakatsu's and Nanba's point of view. We apologize in advance if it's confusing but if you have any suggestions of questions we'd love to hear them. Also, if you happen to find some grammar errors, please let us know.

* * *

**Kim/Ayumu's POV**

There we were. On the airport trying to spend some time until our flight would finally leave. We were a few hours early for our flight, blame the excitement, so we walked around aimlessly. Luckily we were allowed to stash our luggage behind the flight desk near our gate so we didn't have to carry those around the entire time.

After today we would no longer be in our boring little country. After today we would be official students of an exclusive, notorious all-girls school in Japan called St. Blossoms. We were part of an exchange program and were lucky enough to land such a wonderful opportunity.

After walking around and getting kicked out of some shops because we were too giddy and loud, we decided to wait at Starbucks until we had to make our way to the gate. Luckily we already killed enough time so there was just half an hour left four us to wait. We could do that.

"Aaah!" Jessie sighed as she stretched her arms, "I can't believe we're going to Japan! For an entire year!"

I nodded, "I know! I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually excited for school!"

Even though I knew school was kind of important, I still hated going. Just like any other normal teenager. But this was a very exciting exception. After all, this school was located in my favorite country ever and it would be so much different from what we're used to.

"The only con to this all is that St. Blossoms is an all-girl school," Jessie sighed, "It would've been even better if it was co-ed."

"Yeah..." I grinned, "But I heard the sibling school is filled with talented ikemen. They're supposed to be accepted on their looks instead of grades."

"Hot dimwits, every girl's fantasy," she giggled with a nod before taking another sip of her macchiato.

After finishing our drinks we decided to head for the desk to get our luggage, check them in and get to our gate to get on the plane. We were so close I could actually feel the Tokyo vibe, all the way from the other side of the world.

We exited Starbucks and headed for the desk when Jessie stopped and crouched down to pick something up.

"Look, how cute!" she smiled as she held up a small, cute keyhanger. "And it's so soft!" She petted the little animal-like toy.

"Did your mother never tell you not to pick up things from the ground?" I frowned at her back as she stared at the object she had just found.

"These things are really populair in Japan, you know."

"So?" I asked.

"So, how lucky that we found it on the ground here..." she smiled as she stood up to show me the keychain.

"I guess someone must have lost it then," I shrugged as I looked at the thing for a moment. It wasn't that special looking, typical cute toy you'd find in most Japanese stores.

"Think I could keep it?" she then smiled and looked at me, "Like the five-second rule?"

"Doesn't that only apply to food though?" I asked thoughtfully, "But why not? The person who lost it probably didn't even notice or doesn't even care, either way, finders keepers."

We were just about to turn around when we bumped into three men wearing black tuxedoes. Now that I think of it, they actually looked Japanese. Hmm, would they send special guidance for us? That'd be nice. But why were they all wearing sunglasses. Inside? That made no sense whatsoever.

"Could you give me that?" he asked in his best english, assuming we couldn't speak Japanese. Assuming he was indeed Japanese, after all, you can't judge a book by its cover no matter how obvious.

"Is it yours?" Jessie asked who probably didn't want to give it back since she was so happy she found something like this. But we could just buy a new one when we're in Japan, right? Unless they're really expensive.

The man raised his hand and revealed that he was holding a gun which he pointed to us. Wow, talk about over-reacting. Why was that man carrying a gun and what was so important that he wanted a lousy keyhanger that he would even think about pointing a gun at us in the middle of such a crowded area.

"Ah!" I then smiled as I suddenly figured it out, "I know what this is!" I turned to Jessie who stared at me with a confused look, "You're filming a scene, right? This is a set-up!"

"Ah, you're right," she smiled, "We're part of a hidden camera show!"

"Where's the camera?" I asked with a smile as I looked around. There were no obvious hiding spots that I could think of at the moment so I turned to the man with the gun, "Ah, is this it?" I smiled as I approached the gun and stuck my finger in the hole for a second. Surely there must have been a camera hidden inside, to make it extra dramatic. Or maybe it was built inside their glasses which would explain why he was wearing them inside in the first place.

The man raised the gun to the ceiling and fired a shot. Out of surprise and even fear we both jumped back and held onto each other as we stared up for a second. I wondered why no one else had looked up, apparently this was normal for them? Or was everyone in on the joke?

"Tell me this isn't real," Jessie gasped as she turned her head back to the three suited man in front of us. The first guy pointed his gun back to us and waited. Alright, maybe this wasn't a hidden camera show. Or this was still part of the plot because we found out about it. But why didn't anyone else react to the gunshot?

'_Attention all travelers, flight 249 heading for Tokyo is now boarding at gate B'_

Suddenly, Jessie pulled on my arm and made a run for it. I don't think running from three guys with a gun is such a great idea but I had no choice since she was pulling me behind her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I ran as fast as I could without tripping over my own feet.

"We need to get to the gate," she yelled back as we ran through another crowd of people heading for their flight.

As fast as we could we tried to get through and cut a few people to get to our gate.

"May I see your passes?" the attendant asked as we stopped in line and turned around to look for the men. But they were no where to be seen. Maybe we really lost them, or maybe they decided to give up on the joke, or maybe they would pop up in the plane to tell us that it was all a joke and that we had won something. I mean, that must have been the only logic explanation for this entire situation, right?

* * *

**Jessie/Michiyo's POV**

Ah, the airport. It's been a while since I've been here, but I'm quite happy that I'm back. I'm not here for a vacation though, no, I'm here because we're, Kim and I, are going to a school in Japan! How cool is that? I really can't wait till we get there.

After we finished our drinks in the Starbucks, we're walking towards the desk, since we're leaving in a couple of minutes and we still had to check in our suitcases. On our way there, something on the ground spots my eye. I crouch down before it and pick it up. It's a small, cute key hanger, which looks a lot like the ones I saw on a Japanese website. Ah, I always wanted one of these!

"Look, how cute!" I smile and I hold up the key hanger, so Kim can see it more clearly. "And it's so soft!" I pet the key hanger for a moment, discovering that it really is soft. Now I just need to have it.

"Did your mother never tell you not to pick up things from the ground?" Kim said, but I'm to captivated in this little object. It's just so cute!

"These things are really populair in Japan, you know," I say, trying to convince her I really need to have it.

"So?" she asks.

"So, how lucky that we found it on the ground here..." I smile and I stand up to show her the keychain. It's even prettier if you hold it up into the light!

"I guess someone must have lost it then," she shrugs and she looks at the keychain. Ah, that's promising!

"Think I could keep it?" I smiled hopeful and I look at her. "Like the five-second rule?"

"Doesn't that only apply to food though?" she asks thoughtfully, "But why not? The person who lost it probably didn't even notice or doesn't even care, either way, finders keepers."

Happy I can keep it, we turn around to continue our ways to the desk, but we bump into three man wearing suits... and sunglasses. I just want to apologise and walk further, but the man look at us with a serious look. Seriously, it isn't that bad to bump into one another, right? No harm done? Right?

"Could you give me that?" one of the man asks me. His English is cute crappy if I have to be honest, but, come to think of it, he doesn't look English. He looks more Japanese. Eh, they lost this keychain? Three grown up men? Don't make me laugh.

"Is it yours?" I ask the man, since I don't believe the fact they lost this keychain. Plus, I don't want to give it away, finders keepers.

The man raises his hand and pushes his jacket aside for a moment. A gun. Eh? What was this? He took the gun out and pointed it at us. Was this keychain so important? I didn't see anything extraordinary about it. I look around for a bit, but no one looks up. It's as if we aren't here for real and this is just all a dream. Please, let it be a dream.

"Ah!" Kim smils and I look at her weirdly. Why is she smiling? "I know what this is!" She turns at me. "You're filming a scene, right? This is a set-up!"

"Ah, you're right," I smile. This has to be a hidden camera prank! "We're part of a hidden camera show!"

"Where's the camera?" Kim asks while she looks around. I do the same, the camera's must be somewhere... only not that visible of course. I can't find a camera, so they must've hid it very well. Props to them. "Ah, is this it?" Kim smiles and she sticks her finger in the hole of the gun. Ah! That must be it. It's not visible, but since it's pointed at our faces it has to be a camera!

The man, not even reacting to our talking, raises the gun to the ceiling and fires a shot. Kim and I jump back, eh? It was loaded? It wasn't a camera? Why would he shoot and why didn't anyone notice? No one even looked up, not even the security!

"Tell me this isn't real," I gasp and I look at the three suited man in terror. This is beginning to look like a bad movie! The man points his gun towards us again and I just stand frozen to the ground. I can't move. This isn't happening, this isn't happening!

'_Attention all travelers, flight 249 heading for Tokyo is now boarding at gate B'_

That's our flight! Quickly I take Kim's arm and make a run for it. Maybe that wasn't the best idea, but it was the only thing I could come up with in this short time. It isn't like we got hours to think about a good exit to leave these men, so.

"What are you doing?" she asks, but she's also running as fast as she can.

"We need to get to the gate," I yell back, knowing that if we're in the plane we'll be safe again. Plus, the flight attendants must take notice of three suspicious looking men in suits running after two young girls, right? I put the keychain in my pocket, keeping it safe from falling out.

"May I see your passes?" the attendant asks when we stop in line. I get out the tickets when Kim looks around, but she doesn't look worried, so I can safely think we lost them. The woman behind the desk takes our tickets, looks at them, nods, rips something off and gives them back to us. We happily take it and quickly get in the hall that leads to the airplane.

"What was that?" I ask, still out of breath. The lady behind the desk must've thought we were just hurrying or something.

"I have no clue," she answers. "But it totally ruined my day!" she sighs.

I nod. "I know how you feel."

I just decided to act like nothing happened, since it looks like they didn't follow us. Besides, they can't get past the security to get into this plane, so we're safe. I just hope we're still safe when we arrive in Japan, since those men is suits looked Japanese. But they could've been Korean or Taiwanese too. I don't know. I don't even think they know which flight we had. Or maybe they thought it was suspicious I started to run when I heard the attendant say something about our flight. Still, we're safe now, so no worries.

We give our ticket to the flight attendant in the airplane and she points us to our seats. I nod politely and walk to our seats, after which I take my hand luggage and put it in the box above us. Then, something crosses my mind.

"Kim," I say and I look at her. She's already taken her seat by the window. "Our suitcases."

"What?" her eyes widen. "Oh my God, we forgot all about them!"

"What do we do now?" I ask while I take place in the seat next to her. Without our suitcases, we didn't have clothes, make-up or toilet bags. We didn't have anything except for the things that we're in our hand luggage which was, luckily, all we needed to actually survive in a new country.

"Uhm. Uhm. Uhm..." she says thoughtfully. "I don't know! It's not like I expected this to happen..." she sighs.

I just nod. "I know," is say while I fasten my seatbelt, since the light started to burn. Kim does the same. "Let's just wait till we arrive there and contact the airport from there."

She nods too and I take my phone out of my pocket. I put it on airplane mode and take my ear buds, after which I look at Kim again. "Let's try to sleep while we're flying. It's going to be a long flight."

With these words I put my ear buds in my ear and press play, after which I close my eyes. I can't wait 'till we're in Japan. I just want to forgot about those three men in their suits, looking all weird and stuff. They're just a nightmare, nothing more. Nothing to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim/Ayumu's POV**

Finally we made it to the plane with those weird man no where to be seen. And thank god for that, I didn't exactly feel like getting killed on a plane on my way to the most awesome year ever. A year that definitely did not start the way I hoped it would.

"What was that?" she asks while trying to catch her breath. We enter the plane and I immediately look for my seat, after this I really need to sit down.

"I have no clue," I answer. "But it totally ruined my day!" I sigh.

She nods, "I know how you feel."

Just minutes ago we were so excited and look at us now, trying to catch our breath after running from three strange Asian man in suits with their guns chasing us because of a stupid key hanger.

Finally I find my seat by the window, so happy I actually got the one by the window this time since I love staring out to the clouds, and sit down.

"Kim," Jessie then starts and looks at me. "Our suitcases."

"What?" I ask as I look at her and then I realize what she means. "Oh my God, we forgot all about them!" They are still back at the airport, in our rush we totally forgot to pick them up and check them in. Oh, how could we forget that! Stupid! Stupid!

"What do we do now?" she asks as she sits down next to me.

"Uhm. Uhm. Uhm..." I try to think of something but nothing really comes to mind. It's not like I read a guide on how to survive a trip to the other side of the world while being chased by strange men who like to shoot at you. "I don't know! It's not like I expected this to happen..." I sigh.

Luckily we still have our hand luggage which holds our passport, our wallets, our phones and other important stuff so we're not completely lost. But still, all of our clothes were in there!

Jessie merely nods, "I know," we fasten our seatbelts meaning we're about to take off. So it's far too late to pick up our stuff now. "Let's just wait till we arrive there and contact the airport from there."

I nod. That might be the best thing for us to do at this point. Hopefully there is a way to get our stuff over there afterwards. I hope they didn't throw it in the trash already, or donate it to the good will. Some of my favorite shirts were in those suitcases.

"Let's try to sleep while we're flying. It's going to be a long flight," she says as she puts her ear buds in. She was right, this was a non-stop flight to Osaka so there wouldn't be much to do but to sleep.

As she starts listening to her music I turn to the window and just stare outside. Let's just hope this is going to turn out better than it had started at the moment.

During the flight I tried watching the movie that they were showing but it was just another boring movie I had already seen a million times before. Stupid re-runs. Why can't they show awesome movies, or awesome tv shows for that matter.

I had the evil urge to keep rining the attendant bell to ask the stewardess for peanuts but since the last time I did that on a flight I almost got kicked of at the nearest stop. Something I really can't afford this time.

Jessie was a zoned out with her music, slipping in and out of sleep but she was no fun either. I wish I had more patience for these kind of things but this flight was just way to long and boring for me to handle. What was a girl like me to do in times like these without annoying people around me, which was one of my strongest things and favorite activities.

As I open my eyes I notice that the attendants were getting ready for the landing. Which means I slept through the entire flight without food. Wow, now that I mention it my stommach is really protesting this. Sorry, the sandman won this round. I can't wait for some traditional Japanese food.

I stretch my arms with a soft yawn before looking out of the window for a moment. A smile appears on my face as I turn to Jessie and poke her shoulder for a few minutes to gain her attention, continuing even when she turns to look at me.

"We're actually here!" I smile brightly as I continue poking, "We're in Japan! Nippon! Ohayou!"

"I know," she smiles, "I can't believe it either!" she nods before staring at me.

I keep on poking her shoulder while I can't even hold my excitement. I don't even care what happened back at the airport. It's all over now and despite not having my luggage, we made it!

"Will you stop poking me?" she chuckles as she tries to push my hand aside.

"Nope, not until we've landed," I grin.

She shakes her had and grabs my hand to stop me being annoying. Not that it helps.

"Too bad I was born with two hands, ne?" I smirk as I raise my other hand and want to continue annoyingly poking her shoulder.

"Poke me once and you will never leave this plane again," she smirks back.

I look at her for a second then lower my hand and sit back in my seat, "Fine," I pout.

We fastened our seatbelts once again and waited for the plane to land. This was probably the most excitement I was going to get on this flight since there was a little rumble that made it feel like I was in a roller coaster.

And once we've landed I jumped immediately and stretch again. Those stupid seats are really bad for your back and your butt.

"Next time we're totally flying first class," I laugh as I turn to Jessie, "This flight was killing me!"

"Well, be glad it's the flight and not those weird guys back at the airport," Jessie nods.

"Hey!" I pout, "That is not funny! They could've killed us, they're probably part of an international yakuza or something..."

"Yeah, I bet," she nods as she stands up as well, "Well, let's get out of this plane and see if we can do anything about our luggage."

"And then we're going to hunt for food," I grin, "My tummy is empty and very unhappy!"

So, luckily they could arrange for our luggage to be send our way first thing tomorrow morning, they found it and tracked our flight so even before we could ask anyone about it they already knew what we wanted. Wow, what a coincidence.

So until then we had to do with the things we had with us, which was enough to suffice for now.

We checked in to our hotel and went out to get something to eat. There was so much to see and so little time but we decided that we should look around and shop tomorrow after getting our luggage from the airport.

"Let's go eat!" I smile as I point towards the nearest McDonalds. I don't know but it just really seemed to much more delicious being in a different country.

"Seriously," Jessie scoffs, "We're in JAPAN! You don't go eat McDonalds when you're in JAPAN!"

"Can you emphasize the word more, I don't quite think I understood you," I grin as I turn to her, "Alright, then what do you want to eat now that we're in JAPAN?"

She looks around for a moment and then points to this awesome looking sushi bar. Ah, yes. When in Rome – or in this case Japan – do as the Romans do. Or Japanese do. Ah, you catch my drift. Sushi does sound really good right about now.

I nod and the two of us cross the street to the sushi bar to get some well deserved lunch, or dinner, or maybe even breakfast. I don't even know what time it is exactly but there are a lot of people out and about already so it's not really an absurd time, right?

**Jessie/Michiyo's POV**

My eyes open for a moment, since there's this continuing poking of my shoulder going on. Gah, I want to sleep some more, I'm still sleepy! Wait ... I'm not home. I look around for a moment before I realise where I am and I smile a bit. Then I notice the poking again and I look at Kim, who's watching out of the window while still poking me.

"We're actually here!" she smiles brightly and I look out of the window over her shoulder. "We're in Japan! Nippon! Ohayou!"

"I know," I smile as I can see the mountains of Japan. "I can't believe it either!" I nod and look at her again. She's still poking me, even though I'm already awake. Too much excitement I guess?

"Will you stop poking me?" I chuckle and I try to push her hand aside. The spot she's been poking must've turned light red by now and I don't want a bruise.

"Nope, not until we've landed," she grins. Eh? That'll take way too long! This has to stop. I shake my head in disagreement and grab her hand. Of course I know what her next step will be, she has two hands, but still, the poking has stopped for a moment.

"Too bad I was born with two hands, ne?" she smirks and she daringly raises her other hand.

"Poke me once and you will never leave this plane again," I smirk back. She looks at me for a second and lowers her hand again. I smile proudly.

"Fine," she pouts. I grin and fasten my seatbelt again. Kim does the same and a couple of moments later the plane begins to land. I feel my ears pop. Not that it matters, we're still landing, but it gives me an opportunity to hear what I've missed this entire flight. The annoying sounds of the engines, ah. Luckily we weren't seated by the wings, but we weren't seated in the back either. So, we didn't have much leg room. Come to think of it, my legs feel pretty dead. I should've known better and had an alarm set up for the occasional leg stretches, but it was too late for that now. Oh well, something to remember on my flight back.

We land safely and are instructed to stay seated until the plane has reached his final destination. The walk hall where we get out. I wait impatiently and when the plane, after twenty minutes, finally comes to a stop, I notice Kim jumping up next to me. I grin.

"Next time we're totally flying first class," she laughs as she turns to me. I take all of my hand luggage that was lying around under my seat this entire flight. "This flight was killing me!"

"Well, be glad it's the flight and not those weird guys back at the airport," I nod, since I haven't forgotten about those three weird looking man. They looked like someone from the mafia. I don't like the mafia, no offense.

"Hey!" she pouts. "That is not funny! They could've killed us, they're probably part of an international yakuza or something..."

"Yeah, I bet," I bet and I stand up as well. Kim's always talking about the yakuza whenever they can be involved into the conversation. "Well, let's get out of this plane and see if we can do anything about our luggage."

"And then we're going to hunt for food," she grins. My tummy rumbles too. "My tummy is empty and very unhappy!"

We leave the airplane and get through security, after which we go to the information desk. We tell her about our situation, but she immediately knows what we're talking about. Apparently someone saw our luggage and knew where they had to be send to. They're arriving midday tomorrow, so until we had to use the things we had in our hand luggage. Which was perfectly fine, since we had everything we needed in there.

After that we check into our hotel and decide to go eat something, since we still hear our tummy's rumbling. On our way to the our meal we see many things, but we decide to go sight-seeing tomorrow.

"Let's go eat!" Kim smiles as she points towards something. Probably some kind of restaurant. I follow her finger and see that she's pointing to a McDonalds. Seriously? McDonalds?

"Seriously," I scoff. "We're in JAPAN! You don't go eat McDonalds when you're in JAPAN!"

"Can you emphasize the word more, I don't quite think I understood you," she grins and turns to me. "Alright, then what do you want to eat now that we're in JAPAN?"

I look around, hoping to find what I'm looking for. I smile and point towards the nearest sushi bar. I can't wait to eat sushi, I love it. For a moment I look at Kim and she nods, after which we cross the street. It's quite busy at the bar, but we manage to find a seat for us two. I sit down with a smile and take the menu. My smile disappears.

"It's all in kanji, I can't read kanji!" I tell Kim and she smiles, after which she turns the menu for me. Ah, normal lettering in English, much better. I grin sheepishly and read what's on the menu.

After we ordered our meal and eat most of it, I'm stuffed. I really feel like I can't eat one more bite, so I just lean back to let it rest for a bit. Kim looks at me and my not so empty plate.

"You're not hungry anymore?" she asks and I shake my head. "Can I have it?" I nod again and happily she takes my plate and eats the remaining sushi's off my plate. The glass of water which stands on the table looks very tempting, but I'm too stuffed to lean forward and drink something. Still, I am thirsty, so I lean forward with all my effort and eventually drink my water.

"You're done?" I ask Kim when I finished my drink and she nods. I nod, get up and walk to the bar, where I pay for our meal. The man smiles a friendly smile and I turn to walk away. We walk out of the bar and make our way to do some shopping to get through the night, since we still needed toothbrushes and so on.

"Jessie, wake up!" I hear someone screaming while the bed in which I lay goes up and down. I look up tiredly and see Kim jumping on her side of the bed, so I just turn around and put my other pillow over my head, so I can't hear her scream that well. I'm still sleepy, just leave me be! "We have to get our suitcases!"

"Eh?" I say and I look at her for a moment. My eyes spot the clock on the wall behind her. Two o' clock. "EH?"

"You slept the entire day, congrats," she grins and she slips off her side of the bed. How did I do that? I'm not the one to sleep in all day, that's just what I do. I get up immediately and run to the bathroom, where I get myself ready for getting our luggage. Once out of the bathroom, I take a bite of a sandwich that lays on a plate. Kim probably ordered room service while I was sleeping.

"Ready?" Kim asks and I nod, after which we take our hand luggage and leave the hotel room.

Luckily the taxi ride isn't that long, the airport is pretty close to our hotel, so when we arrive, we go straight up to the information desk.

"Hello," I say politely when we reach the information desk at the airport. The woman looks at me with a friendly smile. "We're here to pick up our luggage?"

"Can I see some ID?" she asks and I nod, after which I take our passports out of my bad. I give them to her and she looks at them, after which she looks at us. She does this a couple of times, smiles and nods, after which she gives us the passports back. Then she checks something on the computer and her smile disappears. "I'm very sorry, but there has to be something wrong with our system."

"Excuse me," Kim says and she stands next to me at the desk. "But, what do you mean by that?"

"Well," the lady says and she looks at us with a worried look. "This morning we had the notification that you're luggage was sent to us, but it hasn't arrived yet, while it had to be here two hours ago. Something must've happened."

"Oh," I say. "Is there any way of knowing when it will arrive?"

"That's the problem," the lady tells us and she looks at her screen again, after which she looks at us. "It's disappeared, even the notification of this morning. It's like it never happened."

"What does she mean by that?" I ask Kim while we walk towards the exit. "The notification of our suitcases coming in was here this morning, but now it disappeared? Just as our luggage?" I think it over for a second and stand still as I look at Kim. "You don't think those three men have something to do with it, right?"

She shrugs. "Would they really bother that much for a stupid key hanger?" She thinks about it too. "What would they want with our clothes anyway?"

"I don't know," I shrug and sigh. "I watch too many movies, that's for sure," I grin. "Luckily we still have our money, so we can buy everything and just enjoy our stay at Japan," I nod and started walking again.

"Right," she grins. "See this as a good excuse for a shopping spree. After all, we DO need clothes, right?"

"Yes, we do!" I smile and I push my fist into the air, ready for a shopping spree.

"Hey, you two!" We hear suddenly and I turn around. It's the three men of the airport in The Netherlands. I stand frozen to the ground, what's going on? But... how? Eh?


End file.
